Coming Closer
by Ryuusai
Summary: [Ran&Timon] Vas en el tren y el exceso del público provoca que un desconocido te quite tu metro cuadrado ¿Cuántas veces has tenido esa confianza con un total desconocido? ¿Cuánto puede llegar a agradarte esa proximidad, con un chico? [Yaoi. HoroxRen]. AU


**Coming Closer**

_Acercándonos_

_Vas en el tren y el exceso del público provoca que un desconocido te quite tu metro cuadrado  
¿Cuantas veces has tenido esa confianza con un total desconocido?  
¿Cuánto puede llegar a agradarte esa proximidad, con un chico?_

**Capítulo I: **Tren.

_¡Estoy harto! Detesto levantarme tan temprano para escuchar cómo el imbécil del maestro nos denigra a todos por considerar que nuestra inteligencia es deficiente... _

_No le basta con todos los malditos materiales que hemos tenido que comprar, las maquetas, los trabajos. ¡Los hace añicos ante nuestros ojos!_

_Y así también se hace añicos el dinero que tanto me esfuerzo por ganar en el bar._

_Como si uno no se cansara nunca… Levantarse tan temprano y acostarse tan tarde. Tener que estudiar entre medio. No sé cómo…_

_Aunque, es cierto, es lo que yo elegí, y por eso hoy madrugué más de lo habitual para ver si alcanzaba a entrar al tren, que cada día se llena más..._

_Es lo que yo elegí, y por eso tengo que trabajar horas extra y juntar dinero para poder pagarlo todo. Sería imposible que mis padres pudieran hacerlo, si apenas pueden con la ínfima mensualidad de la escuela de Pirika._

_Es lo que yo elegí, y me quedo hecho un idiota viendo pasar el tren, los carros cada vez más llenos, es casi imposible entrar… Las chicas se exasperan a ver con qué clase de tipos quedan aprisionadas contra las ventanas, y juraría que deliran cuando soy yo quien… _

Horokeu Usui interrumpe sus pensamientos y sonríe con malicia. A estas alturas sabe con exactitud de sus ventajas físicas. Suspira y se revuelve el celeste cabello, espera a que abran las compuertas e intenta apoyarse como puede contra la pared.

- Fíjate por donde pasas, idiota -reclamó un chico de estatura media-baja, con una mirada que espantaría a cualquiera que lo viera fijamente.

Ren Tao bufó.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Ya bastante harto lo tenía la masa de gente que lo apretujaba en aquel carro, y ahora que aquel idiota lo empujara dejándolo contra aquella pared. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y el estar tan cerca de una persona no se le hacía refrescante para nada.

_Odio Japón, odio a los japoneses, odio la maldita penitencia que me dieron ayer..._

-

-

-

- Vamos Ren¿quieres jugar? -dije una de mis compañeras de clase, que venía con una botella en sus manos, acercándose descaradamente.

- No me interesan sus juegos de niñas –le dije, volviendo mi vista a la ventana, ignorándolas olímpicamente.

_Odio a estas niñas. Creen que haciendo esos ademanes y pestañeos se ganan a cualquiera. Se ven horriblemente mal, además de parecer moscas tras el azúcar de tan desesperadas que están de encontrar un novio con el cual estarán una semana para hacer quizá que perversiones y luego lo desecharan, haciéndose las víctimas..._

- ¿Que te pasa, Tao¿Tienes miedo? -

- Por supuesto que no, sólo no me interesan tus juegos -le respondí bastante molesto a uno de los chicos que acompañaban a esas niñitas.

- Sólo lo estás evadiendo, tienes miedo -me dijo un tipo, entrecerrando los ojos con porte de superioridad.

_Bien, si esa era la única forma que me dejaran hacer mis cosas en paz…_

- Está bien, jugaré... -

… _Y ahora, me odio a mí por haber aceptado jugar…_

- Besa a Hikari, o mañana vente en tren, decide… -

- ¿Venirme en tren? –

- Sí… -rió uno de ellos, malicioso- Ha de ser asqueroso ir aprisionado contra esas puertas sucias de vidrio, sintiendo el hedor matutino de la gente, la aceleración del público¡te asfixias! Agradece que te hemos hecho elegir entre un beso de Hikari –que es un regalo- y eso que ya sabes…

_Qué poco originales, son unos idiotas, nada más y nada menos._

- Mañana me vendré en tren -dije saliendo de allí, con ganas inmensas de golpear a cualquiera.

Además me empezaba a incomodar la forma en que me miraba la tal 'Hikari', parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltarme encima...

-

-

-

- Oye, tranquilo¿qué acaso no sabes que todos los días es igual? Ve armándote de paciencia... Bienvenido al mundo… -susurró Horo, algo incómodo al aplastar al gruñón de acento extraño, había interrumpido sus 'importantes' pensamientos. La ventaja era que le hablaba a su delgada espalda… no se veían a la cara.

Aún así, se notaba a leguas que él no era japonés, que no era de ese estrato social, que el dinero le sobraba. La actitud, la forma de hablar, el como iba vestido…

- Quítate ¿quieres?- respondió dándole un leve codazo en las costillas. Intentó hacerse más hacia atrás, pero resultó que al intentar acomodarse, una persona puso su bolso apoyado en la pared, haciendo que se pegara aún más a aquel sujeto incógnito… Estaba casi seguro de que le ganaba en estatura por al menos una cabeza.

- Si tuviera espacio, encantado en hacer de sus deseos órdenes… -berreó apenas, con respeto, el 'abusivo quitador de espacios personales de gente de alcurnia'.

Horokeu suspiró, estaba cansadísimo, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y resultaba ser que su principal atracción del día –hasta ahora- le gruñía como un demonio. Bajó la cabeza, y sin querer apoyó su frente a medias en el hombro contrario, el hombro de su prisionero de enfrente.

Y es que sin saber por qué, su lado travieso había despertado, como queriéndose desquitar de todas las malas experiencias de esa mañana.

Por eso sonrió con malicia y pasó sus manos por la cintura del más bajo, presionándolo levemente contra sí.

Su pretexto sería hacer más cómodo el viaje, no quería que le consideraran un pervertido. Balbuceó apenas un 'no se te ocurra gritar'.

Quizá en este mismo instante Ren hubiese golpeado a ese pervertido importándole poco que de paso golpeara a cualquier otra persona. Pero no podía moverse, y había algo que se lo impedía...

- Aléjate… -siseó Ren, amenazante, sintiendo un intenso rubor subiendo a su rostro… seguro que era el calor del ambiente.

Intentó quitar esas manos de su cintura, pero aquel idiota era claramente más fuerte que él mismo.

- Aléjate.- murmuró de nuevo entre dientes, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, morderle fuertemente el brazo.

- No seas idiota, no hago esto por voluntad propia. Detrás tengo a alguien más, ya te dije que con gusto me correría pero no hay espacio –recalcó, gruñendo como un niño pequeño a causa de la mordida. Continuó:

- Y siempre es así, deberías haberte venido en tu limusina hoy también, niño. -frunció el ceño, indiferente.

Horokeu Usui comenzaba a impacientarse: el túnel estaba oscuro, apenas había aire para respirar, hacía un calor insoportable y el niñito de abajo se quejaba por todo. Bufó, qué manera de empezar el día. ¡Y encima creía que quería algo con él!

- Que no puedas moverte no quiere decir que puedas poner tus manos en mi cintura -le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, frunciendo el ceño– tampoco significa que puedas apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro, idiota.

Está bien, sé perfectamente que es muy difícil moverse o acomodarse en el tren, y se que iba a estar apretujado y que mucha gente tendría que tocarme, pero el hecho de que este tipo me agarre la cintura ya es propasarse. Si este tipo cree que puede tocarme como quiere, esta muy equivocado. No hallo la hora de llegar a la estación…

- Oh sí, discúlpame… -sonó sincero, sin embargo no le soltó- No te muevas… -gruñó entre dientes. No tenía claro por qué hacía eso, de seguro era lo que dictaba su impulsividad en esos momentos. Lo recargó más contra sí, con suavidad, realmente no se veía malintencionado.- Iremos menos apretados así… -repuso, en un susurro.

- Nh… -murmuró en forma de respuesta, realmente aunque el tipo iba prácticamente pegado a él, se sentía un poco menos ahogado, giró un poco la cabeza para intentar verle a la cara, pero simplemente no podía.

Su cabeza insistía en que debía golpearlo, pero la sensación reconfortante que le daba ese 'abrazo', si es que así podía llamársele, se lo impedía ¿Que demonios estaba pasándole?

- ¿Esto no es… extraño? -preguntó al aire, como intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Maldijo mentalmente¿cómo podía estar así con un total extraño?

- Claro que lo es: eres un chico… -dijo Horo como quién comenta el calor que hace. El agarre comenzó a ceder, y el tren fue aminorando la velocidad. Ya sólo le quedaban tres estaciones para llegar a la Universidad.

Ren suspiró aliviado al sentir como el vagón se desocupaba un poco. Cansado de estar de cara contra la pared, se volteó para al fin ver la cara de aquel chico. La curiosidad lo picaba desde hace ya rato. ¿Quién era?

Poco duró el momento de alivio, porque de golpe comenzó a entrar mucha mas gente que la de hace unos minutos, haciendo que el chico se pegara a él demasiado cerca, tocándose completamente. Se sonrojó violentamente al sentirle tan cerca.

- Qué dem--… -

- ¿Ahora entiendes…? –preguntó el universitario, desviando la mirada. No era muy cómodo ver a alguien tan de cerca, y menos si sabías en tu subconsciente que te atraía de manera bestial.- No puedes acusarme a mí de violación de espacio personal… -acusó en un suspiro.

Desde que le vio a la cara, Horo supo que no iba a bajarse en tres estaciones más…

- No lo iba a hacer, idiota… - dijo con tono entre neutral y aburrido, no había podido verlo, tan sólo fue una vista fugaz… no lo pudo enfocar bien, lo único que sabia era que tenia el cabello extrañamente azul. Casi soltó una semi-sonrisa al escuchar su comentario de la violación del espacio personal. ¿Porque ese idiota no se quejaba?- Sabía de antemano que el tren se llenaba, pero nunca creí que tanto… - soltó al aire, recargando su cabeza levemente en el pecho de aquel peliazul.

- ¿Conque no salen los detalles de la sobrepoblación en el transporte, en tus revistas de niño de alta alcurnia…? –Horo sonrió sincero, decidiéndose a buscar sus ojos, y sintió un fuerte calor acomodándose en sus mejillas. El gruñón de ahí abajo no podría pasar desapercibido… además de denotar de inmediato su estatus social, tenía rasgos increíbles, las facciones finas, la piel blanca y fina, los cabellos violáceos y dóciles… ¿Sus ojos? De un extraño color miel… asesinos. Agridulces.

- Si, pero hay que ver para creer - dijo con un leve, casi imperceptible tono de diversión - Y deja de llamarme de la alta alcurnia, es molesto.

El tren aminoró la velocidad, para detenerse en otra estación, aunque no sintió que se desocupara en absoluto. El viaje no había resultado tan desagradable como pensó que sería en un principio.

Bien, tenía que aceptar que le habían cerrado la boca. Horo guardó silencio, y sopló cansado, despeinando sin querer al de menor estatura.

Se bajaba en la próxima estación y cómo lo lamentaba.

Las frenadas bruscas del tren no eran precisamente un calmante para su ya agitado pulso… entre que no había aire, la gente hablaba como si no importara contaminar acústicamente, y ese chinito agrio enfrente… no tenía escapatoria.

Un incómodo escalofrío le recorrió al sentir el suave aliento del ainu despeinarlo, estaba por demás nervioso, y necesitaba distraerse con algo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿El 'Sr. Yo-tengo-respuesta-a-todo' no puede responder? -le dijo burlón, sonriendo finalmente.

¿Hasta donde tendría que llegar aquel peliazul? Porque estaba seguro que llevaban al menos 5 estaciones juntos, y quizás dónde se había subido. Levantó levemente una de sus manos al sentir que se le dormía un poco al tenerla tanto tiempo en la misma posición, abrazando al chico sin querer. El sonrojo en su rostro se acentuó aún más.

- No hay nada que hayas pregunta... do... -frunció el ceño y le escudriñó inquisidor, sin despegar su mirada de la del mandarín, como retándolo a un duelo de miradas. Utilizando todo su autocontrol intentó no aplastarlo más... primero le había retado, luego le había sonreído y ahora notaba cómo su blanco rostro se teñía de rosa... Mordió su labio inferior. Alzó la mirada al ver las compuertas abrirse... su estación. Era su estación y ese idiota le abrazaba. Bufó, y apoyando una mano en la pared, le hizo espacio a los que subían...

No iba a bajar, no ahora.

- Pensé que ibas a hacer otro comentario sobre mi estatus social… ¿Estás resentido o algo así? – Le interrumpió de su letargo con una semi sonrisa, levantando la cabeza

Al fin podía verlo.

Alto, de rasgos definidos y masculinos, ojos expresivos, cabello azul, labios finos. Nunca había visto a alguien con ese cabello bicolor, ni menos con esos ojos, que parecían capaces de todas las expresiones posibles.

Abrió levemente la boca intentando decir algo, pero no le salió más que un leve _'Mh_', quedo. Así que se le quedó viendo a los ojos, subiendo la otra mano con la excusa de 'afirmarse' al sentir como el ferrocarril comenzaba a ponerse en marcha nuevamente. El también quería molestarlo un rato. Porque eso era ¿no? Molestar un rato…

- ¿Haces esto con todos los que acorralas contra las paredes? –preguntó divertido mirándolo a los ojos. Era demasiado…

- ¿Con todos los que qué... uh? -frunció el ceño, escudriñándole de cerca. Tentado a disminuir la distancia, siempre con el pretexto de la presión de la gente. Es que estaba embobado y no podía aparentar lo contrario.

Era tan transparente que no podía ocultar nada que sintiera... Suspiró, y desvió la mirada sintiéndose terriblemente azorado. Apenas podía abrir la boca para decir algo.

Era más fácil no verlo a la cara...

Ren soltó una leve risa, sonándole inevitablemente cruel. Era tan divertido ver esa expresión de "_Stand By"_ que ponía ahora el peliazul. Disminuyó levemente el agarre de una de sus manos para acomodar sus propios cabellos, que se habían desordenado bastante cuando el chico había suspirado sobre ellos. Levantó nuevamente la vista, buscando su mirada tan expresiva, pero no había caso.

- ¿Huyes?... -susurró apenas. Como para que el otro no le escuchara.

_¿Por qué todo esto le parecía tan normal?_

Mecanismo de Defensa: Horo se acercó para oír lo último, y arrepentido por todas las sensaciones obvias que le causaron, frunció el ceño y soltó algo de lo que se escuchó 'demonios', 'quién', 'crees', y 'eres'.

Gruñó y se apoyó mejor contra la pared, sin volver a mirar a los ojos dorados que le habían hipnotizado hace un rato. Y ni hablar de esos labios, se sentía todo un pervertido al haber clavado su mirada sin darse cuenta… se alejó, y miró hacia la ventana.

- Hm -miró hacia la ventana también, pensando en que en realidad, nunca mas vería a aquel nipón tan divertido.

Sabía que mañana, a esta misma hora, él iría en su lujosa limusina a la prestigiosa escuela a la que había llegado de intercambio. Su mirada se volvió aburrida de sólo pensarlo. Nada interesante, nada fuera de lo habitual. Y todo volvería a ser como era...

Al sentir como el tren frenaba bruscamente, haciéndole tropezar y quedar con la cara pegada al pecho del chico de enfrente. Maldijo por vigésimo sexta vez al maldito tren...

Y sólo le quedaba una estación.

- Deberías venirte en tus autos lujosos con tus sirvientes, si no quieres que la gente mala te asalte. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es Japón? –gruñó el más alto, atragantándose con sus propias palabras de lo rápido que hablaba, desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera su 'contrincante'. Se mordió los labios, estaba muy incómodo. Se soltó de la pared para reacomodar sus libros y cuadernos que llevaba en la mano. Era un desastre, no podía ser ordenado…

- Lo sé, puedo cuidarme solo… - le contestó molesto, mirando el desastre de libros y cuadernos que el más alto traía bajo el brazo... Se le ocurrió una gran idea - Toma -le dijo Ren, entregándole un lazo azul. - Puedes amarrar tus libros con eso…

Ese lazo se lo había dado su hermana antes de salir, decía que traía buena suerte y cosas así. Aunque nunca creyó en eso, lo traía por si ocurría algo, como si se cortaba, lo podría usar. Pero al parecer a ese chico le servía más que él. No entendía cómo no se le caía ningún cuaderno así como los llevaba...

- ¿Deberías comprarte una mochila ¿no? - comentó normalmente.

- ¿Ha decidido ser amable, jovencito? –replicó Horo, molesto. No le gustaban esos juegos y aún tenía algo de orgullo. Además sentía que se había puesto de mal humor con todo el jaleo…- No todos tenemos tiempo ni dinero para ir a ver dónde venden mochila¿sabe? –gruñó. Se entristeció de pronto al notar que la velocidad del tren disminuía… ¿y si esa era la estación?- Y aunque diga que sabe cuidarse solo, dudo que sea mejor que un plebeyo. Japón es peligroso, Japón está lleno de… ¡¡JAPONESES!! –le asustó, haciendo muecas y moviendo la mano libre que tenía.

- No hables como si tuvieras 50 años, y como si yo no supiera nada. No soy un crío.

Ren sólo mantuvo una expresión neutra, susurrando un 'idiota', para luego ponerle la mano en la cara cual pulpo, colgándole el lazo en el hombro. Si no quería su ayuda, el no iba a insistir. Comenzaba sentirse un poco triste, volver a la aburrida vida de niño rico no le hacía gracia.

- Adiós - le dijo dándole una ultima mirada de reojo, abriéndose paso entre la gente, para llegar hasta la puerta.

Fue un viaje extraño y divertido.

Horo simplemente gruñó algo de lo que no se entendió nada en absoluto, bajó la mirada sintiéndose muy apesadumbrado… Retomó sus cuadernos, esperó que la gente bajara y al abrirse paso, comenzó a correr para llegar lo antes posible al otro lado de la estación, para hacer cambio de andén. Estaba retrasadísimo y todo gracias a sus estúpidas ocurrencias de niño de seis años…

Cuando por fin hubo subido al tren en dirección contraria, desesperado sin saber por qué buscó entre la gente. No le encontró, y no era trabajo difícil puesto que a sus ojos él resaltaba entre la multitud. En ese momento supo que no le volvería a ver.

-

-

-

* * *

Fic hecho en conjunto por** Ran Tao** y **Timon  
**fanfiction . net/u/1097291  
fanfiction . net/u/304676 

R e v i e w s


End file.
